People of AHSCA
The People of AHSCA commonly referred to as Islanders, are citizens, or natives, of the United Island States of AHSCA equated with an identifiable combination of race and/or citizenship. Despite its multi-ethnic composition, the culture held in common by most Islanders is referred to as mainstream Island culture, a culture largely derived from the traditions of those who have inhabited the islands with some brought down from immigrants. Expansion and regional influence of AHSCA with outer unorganized territories has brought more local and indigenous influences into AHSCA life as well. Racial and Ethnic Groups The UIS while showing a very unified and ideal culture of togetherness actually shows to have a diverse population racially and ethnically as well is in species composition. Virtually the entire population is composed of Anime sapiens-Human with few to no other species groups identified or residing. Non-human anime sapiens include those of the Neko and Kitsune humanoid variety. Elven population from Carnelian Island and Elven Imperium also make up a sizable minority. The Nigren population constitutes a major racial group of the islands mostly centered in Corona Island where it's population is at a very high 90%. Nigrens are noted for their darker skin giving them separate racial classification. With people of the Kurona monarch being among the first settlers, people of Kuronan ancestry are estimated to be make up as much as 65%-75% of the population spread out over the various islands. Due to low census participation, poor data keeping history, as well as general cultural identity, much of this data is subject to debate. Most do agree though many islanders likely can trace their origins to some Kurona lineage. Normal homo sapiens classification is not officially recognized and is said to be less than 1% of the overall population. Those who are said to reside in the islands from census collection shows most tend to be Asian from Motokata. Language Due to the periods of cultural isolation as well as mixing, language is fairly muddled among the island population. With this the islands adopted Esperanto as the national language of choice followed by Japanese, Chinese and finally English. While no language is compulsory most islanders speak Esperanto due to high rate of speakers from Corona and Animalpolis Island. Both Japanese and English derives from a long time influence of former motherland Kurona in Aurora, Hoshino and Stillstando. Stillestando also possess it's own unique language known as Stelladeque a language which shares commonality with the Swedish. With the majority of islanders speaking it, Stelladeque is recognized as a secondary language. Hoshino also has a unique tribal language mixed in, as a product of it's days under communist occupation. Hoshinese is a complex language only spoken by a small few on the island and thus isn't recognized in any capacity. Religion The native religion, Madokamisim and Yuekamism has remained a strong cultural influence within the nation in spite of the foreign influences brought onto the people. 90% of people identify themselves as one or the other. In the minority religions, Christianity has had a pull with Christian missionaries visiting and/or residing within the nation usually from Kurona. 5% belong to Christianity and Islam too has spread. Some pockets of Buddhism and Shintoism also show to have strong ties to the island people as the island has often hosted monks and mikos in cloister.